A Thousand Years
by Naru 'Aii' Uchiha
Summary: Saat Sasuke dikejar deadline dalam mencari pasangan hidup. Siapakah yang akan menjadi 'calon'nya. gak tau bikin summary " RnR please


Song's Fic

Hai minna-san… kembali lagi setelah hiatus sekian lama =='

Dan kali ini Aii cuma mau publish song fic one shoot… terinspirasi dari lagu 'A Thousand Years' nya Christina Perri yang sangat mendayu-dayu syahdu #plak xD

Oke deh,, daripada ngeladenin Aii yang masih malu" paska hiatus,, mending reader langsung cekidot aja…

Happy reading~~ ^_^

:: Disclaimer ::

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :: NaruSaku

Genre :: Romance and Spiritual (maybe...)

Rated :: T

Warning : sangat OOC, AU, TYPO, ide pasaran, ...

DON'T LIKE? DONT READ and DONT BLAME !

O.o.O.o.O

**A Thousand Years**

Langit senja sudah mulai membayang ketika seorang pria berkulit putih berjalan perlahan kea rah kastil tua. Desir angin dan suara burung gagak yang semakin ribut seakan tengah menyambut kepulangannya. Ya, akhirnya ia pulang, setelah sekian lama.

Sambil berjalan ia menatap semburat jingga yang perlahan mulai menngelap memenuhi hamparan langit. Juga dedaunan cokelat yang berserakan di tanah kering. Langkahnya kini terhenti di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang memisahkan antara halaman kastil dan hamaparan hutan disekelilingnya. Didorongnya pintu gerbang tersebut perlahan.

Iris _onix_nya menatap seluruh halaman kastil.

'Tidak ada yang berubah.' gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia masih berdiri ditempatnya ketika pintu kastil mendadak dibuka oleh seseorang. Orang itu tidak keluar, melainkan tetap berdiri dalam keremangan dibalik pintu kastil.

"Hn, ternyata kau sudah kembali Sasuke…" ucap orang tersebut datar.

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Apa kau tidak senang dengan kepulanganku, Kakak?" tanya Sasuke seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam kastil.

"Tidak juga... Sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik dengan hasil perjalananmu selama tujuh tahun ini." Pria itu ikut berjalan di belakang Sasuke, sementara pintu kastil menutup dengan sendirinya.

Sasuke menghenyakkan tubuhnya diatas sofa kuno dan mengamati sang kakak, Itachi Uchiha, yang kini tengah berdiri diam di ambang jendela. Itachi sendiri tengah menatap ke arah hutan yang telah sewarna dengan langit malam yang pekat tanpa bintang.

Wajahnya tidak berubah. Masih tetap sama seperti dulu, tatapan mata yang dingin dan bibir tipis yang seumur hidupnya lebih banyak digunakan untuk merapalkan mantera. Oh, dan jangan lupakan dua garis keriput yang memanjang kearah pipinya.

"Aniki?" panggil Sasuke.

"Hn?" Itachi hanya menggumam tak jelas menanggapi panggilannya.

"Kapan kau bisa menghilangkan keriputmu itu?"

Itachi yang tadinya ingin mendengarkan dengan serius kini menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal. Terlebih saat Sasuke tertawa jahil melihat ekspresinya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, baka!" tukas Itachi, masih dengan raut wajah sebalnya, "apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Itachi lagi, kali ini dengan mimik serius.

Menyadari bahwa kakaknya sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Sasuke akhirnya berhenti tertawa.

"Belum. Aku belum menemukannya." jawab Sasuke. Wajah jahilnya tadi kini berganti dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Itachi.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang sejenis dengan kita…" Sasuke menghela napas berat dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantalan sofa yang besar dan empuk.

"Yah, penyihir seperti kita ini memang sudah jarang ditemukan, kan? Malah mungkin hanya kita berdua penyihir yang tersisa di dunia ini." ujar Itachi skeptis.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Itachi. Mungkin di jaman yang sudah modern ini, penyihir- penyihir lainnya sudah punah dan hanya menyisakan sang Uchiha lainnya habis dibantai dan diburu oleh Elf Hunter, sekelompok orang yang benci dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sihir.

Sasuke dan Itachi beruntung masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, karena mereka selalu bisa kabur dan menyelamatkan diri saat pembantaian sedang berlangsung. Dan tentu saja, mereka berdua tinggal di kastil tua yang terletak jauh ditengah hutan untuk bersembunyi. Sebenarnya Sasuke yakin mereka bisa mengalahkan para Elf Hunter dengan ilmu sihir yang mereka miliki, tetapi Itachi terlalu baik untuk mengikuti saran Sasuke.

"Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja meski tidak bertemu dengan pasanganku." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Itachi tersentak dan menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau tahu kan kita harus membangun kembali klan kita," Itachi mengerutkan keningnya sesaat, "dan untuk itu kau butuh pasangan, seorang wanita yang juga berasal dari keluarga penyihir."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa." jawab Itachi singkat. Ia beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu. "Aku tidak akan bisa mencintai wanita lain selain Konan." ucapnya lagi sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecak sebal. Ya, sejak kematian Konan, Itachi tidak pernah lagi dekat dengan penyihir wanita lain. Bahkan saat penyihir lain masih eksis sekalipun. Sasuke ragu, apa ia juga bisa menemukan sosok wanita yang akan dicintainya seumur hidup?

'Ini akan jadi sangat merepotkan.' dengus Sasuke entah pada siapa. Mata _onyx_nya menerawang ke arah hutan yang kini di penuhi lolongan serigala.

O.o.O.o.O

Sasuke mengeratkan syalnya ketika memasuki sebuah taman yang cukup ramai. Pria berambut emo itu merasa bosan di kastil, jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar ke tempat para manusia dan berbaur dengan mereka. Sedangkan Itachi, seperti biasa tetap memilih berada di kastil tua tersebut sendirian.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman, tetapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya sama sekali. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk berkeliling.

Sambil berjalan, diamatinya beberapa anak kecil yang tengah bermain bersama. Juga beberapa pasang remaja yang tampak tengah asyik berkencan.

"Tsk." Sasuke mendecak sebal. Seharusnya sekarang ini ia juga sudah punya pasangan seperti mereka. Tetapi sayang, dunia ini tampaknya tak menyisakan seorang gadis pun untuk dirinya.

"Kyaa!"

Suara jeritan itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Membuatnya tersentak dan otomatis mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil yang sedang membungkuk minta maaf kearah seorang gadis. Sepertinya anak tersebut tidak sengaja melempar bolanya terlalu jauh sehingga mengenai kepala gadis tersebut.

"Gomen, Nee-san…" anak kecil tersebut lagi-lagi membungkuk minta maaf.

"I-iya… tidak apa-apa." ucap gadis itu seraya tersenyum manis.

Anak itu membalas senyumnya dan segera mengambil bolanya. Sementara gadis tersebut masih tersenyum memandanginya ketika anak itu berlari kembali ke teman-temannya. Gadis itu baru saja akan beranjak pergi ketika ia tiba-tiba merasakan bahwa seseorang tengah mengawasinya.

Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, yang juga masih berdiri termangu memandanginya. Tatapan sang gadis bersirobok langsung dengan manik _onyx_nya. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa ada yang menahannya untuk tetap menatap gadis berambut indigo dihadapannya tersebut, meski dalam hati ia ingin berpaling karena merasakan debaran aneh dihatinya.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave? _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer…_

Iris lavender sang gadis seakan membuatnya tak berkutik. Dan bahkan tanpa Sasuke sadari, gadis itu telah mendekat ke arahnya dan jemari mungilnya terulur untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"Sa-Sasuke Uchiha…" Gadis tersebut mengucapkan namanya dengan perlahan. Membuat iris _onyx_ Sasuke mau tidak mau membelalak kaget mendengarnya.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Gadis itu mengangguk mantap. Masih menempelkan jemari mungilnya di pipi seputih pualam milik Sasuke.

"A-Aku sudah lama mengenalmu… Keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Uchiha yang akan menjadi pendampingku. Kenapa kau lama sekali. Aku hampir lelah menunggumu."

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Sasuke menatapnya terkejut, lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, Nona? Aku? Menjadi pendampingmu?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Tatapan matanya penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Maksudku, kita baru saja bertemu dan kau sudah mengenaliku. Kau bahkan bilang aku calon pendampingmu. Apa kau tidak salah, Nona?" Sasuke meremas rambut emo-nya. Sungguh. Ia sama sekali tidak tidak punya firasat apapun hari ini.

"Panggil aku Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." Gadis itu masih tersenyum. Dalam hati ia merasa geli sendiri melihat bungsu Uchiha yang terlihat sangat bingung dihadapannya ini.

"O-ok. Hinata. Tapi tetap saja ini sangat aneh. Dari mana kau tahu namaku?

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kita memang baru pertama kali beertemu, tapi percayalah, aku sudah mengenal siapa dirimu sejak lama. Dan aku juga sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk bisa bertemu denganmu." Hinata menarik tangannya dari wajah Sasuke dan tertawa kecil. Membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran.

'Sedang berguraukah gadis ini? Atau memang ia adalah paasangan hidup yang sengaja diturunkan Kami-sama dari langit untuknya?'

Hinata menghela napas berat ketika Sasuke masih terlihat bingung. 'Tampaknya berita tentang keluarga Uchiha yang berotak jenius tidak sepenuhnya benar.' batin Hinata.

"Mungkin satu kata ini akan membuatmu mengerti," ujar Hinata setelah berpikir sejenak. "Aku penyihir."

Penyihir? Mungkin memang itu satu-satunya jawaban yang paling masuk akal bagi Sasuke. Karena ada sebagian penyihir yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan.

Sasuke mudur selangkah. Ditatapnya lagi gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. 'Hn, penampilannya memang berbeda dari manusia biasa.' pikir Sasuke.

Rambut panjang indigonya yang tergerai bebas, kulit seputih susu, dan juga –yang paling menarik perhatian Sasuke- sepasang mata dengan iris yang tak biasa. Keunguan, seperti bunga lavender.

Inikah penyihir yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya?

_Time stands_ _still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer…_

"Jadi kau orangnya?" tanya Sasuke, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Haah~ tidak kusangka! Orang yang kucari selama ini ternyata menemukanku lebih dulu." Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa senang sekaligus tidak percaya dengan nasibnya hari ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang dicarinya sampai ke pelosok bumi selama bertahun-tahun ternyata berada di kota yang tidak jauh dari kastilnya. Dan gadis itu telah mengenalinya sejak awal.

Tapi tunggu?! Bukankah selama ini Sasuke dan Itachi berpikir bahwa penyihir yang lain telah habis dibantai? Lalu mengapa Hinata bisa selamat dan berdiri dalam keadan segar bugar dihadapannya?

"Kami menyamar. Dan membaur bersama manusia lain di kota ini." jawab Hinata sebelum Sasuke sempat bertanya.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Hinata mengangguk. "Sedikit. Saat aku menatap langsung kedalam mata seseorang, aku bisa tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh orang tersebut."

"Hn, hebat juga. Penyihir wanita yang cantik dan memiliki bakat lebih dari yang lainnya." puji Sasuke tulus.

"A-Arigato." Hinata menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum dan menyentuh dagu Hinata perlahan dan mendongakkan wajah bersurai indigo itu kearahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka calon pendampingku secantik ini." ujar Sasuke lirih. Pipi Hinata semakin merona. "Mencarimu kemana-mana… bahkan sampai menhabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun dan kau ternyata ada disini…"

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Aku tahu Sasuke-kun mencariku selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama atau tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Karena aku percaya Sasuke-kun akan datang sendiri padaku…"

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Sasuke merengkuh Hinata kedalam dekapannya dan memeluknya lembut. Entah mengapa hatinya seakan bisa menerima kehadiran Hinata seutuhnya meski mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Dihirupnya aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata.

Sementara Hinata tersenyum senang dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia baru saja akan mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba melepaskannya.

"Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu." gumam Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Matanya menatap langsung iris lavender Hinata ketika bibir keduanya kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

_One step closer…_

_One step closer…_

Hinata memejamkan matanya tepat saat bibir Sasuke yang lembut dan basah menempel dibibirnya. Dibiarkannya pria berambut emo tersebut menekan ciumannya lebih dalam. Ya, mungkin memang saat-saat seperti inilah yang telah lama mereka berdua nantikan. Bertemu dengan belahan jiwa dan menghabiskan sisa waktu mereka berdua selamanya.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Toh, penyihir bisa hidup selama ribuan tahun, kan?

O.o.O.o.O TAMAT O.o.O.o.O

Yosh…. Akhirnya selesai juga…

Aii ga yakin apa ini termasuk bagus apa engga

Reader yang menilai aja deh ^^"

Mind to review, plz?


End file.
